Identity
by Sinister Darkness
Summary: Slade frees Terra and makes her swear not to face the Titans again. She changes her identity to see them, becoming a shortblackhaired wanderer named Perrin. And when the Titans begin to trust her, disaster strikes as Slade tries to expose her.[COMPLETE]
1. How?

Chapter 1

"Never again..." I thought to myself, "...will I ever betray the Titans." Slade was standing in front of me, but if I could move I would knock his guts out. He was a lair and I know that now. It has been almost a year since I've been this way, as stone. The Titans have been working on a way for me to be normal again...but so has Slade. Today Slade told me he had got the solution to "fix" me, but I don't believe him anymore.

Slade and his minions took me from the place where I was standing and took me to his factory and put me in an air compact tank and locked me in. I was scared at first but then I realized there was nothing to be afraid of. He was spraying me with a pink mist. It was cold against my rocky skin. Even though I didn't believe Slade, now was a time where I doubted my theory of him. It was working! I couldn't believe it. In minutes my skin was rocky no more, but instead it was normal. "How did you..." I started to ask but Slade cut me off, "It's simple Terra, lots of time." It was like he was joking with me. "I'm not going to let you go without a price for you to pay." "Name your price because I can't stick around here forever. I've got to..." "What, get to the Titans? Terra, that's my price for you to pay. You must never let the Titans see you ever again." "You can't do that to me! That's impossible, you can't just keep me away forever!" "Oh, but I can, and I will." I thought for a minute and agreed. I wanted to see them so bad and pled for forgiveness for what I did. I remember telling Beast Boy I was sorry once but I don't know if they can ever trust me again.

_Should I go back even against Slade's commands? Will they even take me in? No, they wouldn't. Not anymore. I was better off not even meeting the Titans. I was a traveler, I was happy, I was alone just like now, and like I'll stay. But I can never have as good friends as the Titans. _

I felt worst than ever when I thought about the good times with them. All the days at the pizza parlor, and beating up bad guys... then I became one, their enemy. Why did I even betray them? Now I know, I was furious with Beast Boy for telling them I couldn't control my powers. He tried to tell me he didn't tell but I didn't listen. I went back to the place in that cave where I was turned to stone. Then I saw something I was happy to see from all those bad memories. A plaque saying: TERRA, A TEEN TITAN, A TRUE FRIEND with two bundles of roses, some that look wilted and some that were fresh. Then I knew that I had to see them even if it wasn't me.

All I have to do is change my identity and I could see the Titans but I couldn't tell them because I know Slade will find out if I do. I went to my cave where I stayed before I met The Teen Titans. Then I sharpened a rock with my powers. _Wait, how am I going to hide my powers?_ _I'll have to not use them and say I don't have a power then._ With the sharpened rock I hesitated and then with a flick of my wrist I cut my hair to my shoulders. As I walked toward the tower I realized I needed to dye my hair and come up with a fake name. I had some ideas but I think I'll pick Perrin, which means traveler. Near the pizza parlor there was a hair salon, Hair-are-we, and I decided to spend the last few dollars that I had on a hair dye. "Is that all young lady? Wait do I know you? You look familiar." "No, I'm new in town" I lied in a hurry to get out of there. I bet everyone recognizes me from when Slade and I took over the city. I picked black so it will be totally different from before. Turning a new leaf and starting over, it's so much to take in. I go from a long-haired blonde with awesome rock powers to short black hair with no power whatsoever all in one day. _How am I going to meet them? Maybe at the pizza parlor, and how am I going to disguise myself if I have the same clothes? What if they find out I'm a fake? They can't if I make a model statue of my stone self so it looks like I'm still there._

"Beast Boy we're doing our best but we can't find a cure for Terra." Robin said trying to keep Beast Boy from busting out crying. "What do you mean your doing your best?! If you were doing your best ya'll would have a cure already!" Beast Boy couldn't leave it at that, "It's been almost a year now and if she isn't dead already well..." He couldn't finish his sentence without thinking what could have happened to her. Slade could crush Terra with a single blow. "BB it's obvious that you and us need some time out time. Let's go to the pizza parlor.

I finally see them coming. I've been waiting for three months now. For a month I've went around the city and looked for cans and got enough money for a cheap but new outfit. It's a light blue belly shirt with a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and I also got new gloves to but they are black and so are my shoes. I hear them talking about me, I mean Terra, Because I am now Perrin. Then I decided to break the ice. I'm not just going to walk up to them and say 'Hi I'm Perrin' because then they would be suspicious. I waited for the perfect moment, which was the pizza topping argument that happened every time they eat here. Then it happened. "Dude, I'm not eating meat!" Beast Boy told Cyborg. It went on for a few more minutes and then I suddenly interrupted, "Why don't you get a small cheese pizza and a large with everything?" Silence. Awkward silence. They were giving me the _O.K. and you are... _look. "Oh, sorry but I couldn't help but overhear this pizza problem between...you guys...uh, you're the Teen Titans, right?" "Yeah." Raven answered. I knew who they were but I couldn't risk it. "Who are you?" Cyborg asked. "I'm Perrin." I answered nervously. "Hello Perrin!" Starfire said as I began to think this was going to work. I was hoping she wouldn't hug me because they leave bruises on my arm for months! Then Robin said, "Are you sitting with anyone?" "No, not really, but I haven't ordered my food yet." "Well, I guess you can eat with us then." Beast Boy made a point to say. "Thanks." I could sense that he missed Terra, I did too, but Terra can never return.


	2. Going Back

Chapter 2

The day at the pizza parlor was great. Everyone introduced them selves to me for the second time in my life. Beast Boy didn't talk as much as he usually does, so I asked. "What's wrong Beast Boy?" He answered quietly, "Oh, nothing it's just I...miss Terra, that's all." "Who's Terra?" I asked so I could see what they thought of me. "She was a great person who even though I thought it was a mistake, betrayed us. She worked for Slade and she thought it was fun for a while, but then she had no control of what she was dong because Slade took over her body." "What happened then?" I sounded like a kid at the climax of a bedtime story. "Then she sacrificed her life for the city. To me she's a hero. A true hero, true friend, and she was a Teen Titan." "What do you mean 'was' a Teen Titan? I heard ya'll talking about some cure for this 'Terra' girl." I was going to see what all I could squeeze out of them about my old self. "There is a cure but we haven't figured it out yet." Cyborg said for BB since it looked like he had enough pain telling me about the past.

After dinner Robin spoke up, "Are you staying anywhere?" "No, I don't have a home." Then it was Starfire's turn, "Then you must stay with us!" "Well, I don't know I don't want to get in the way of you guys, because...well I don't have a power." "That's OK," Cyborg replied, "Robin doesn't have a power either." Now I knew they couldn't refuse the _Oh, it's OK I'll be fine_ trick. "Are you new in town?" Raven asked after we got to the tower. "Yeah." I answered knowing what was gong to come next. "Where are you from?" Cyborg asked. "Gothem City. Anymore questions?" I asked hoping there was no more because I hate lying to them. "There's no more I can think of T...I mean Perrin." Beast Boy said cutting himself off from saying Terra. "Well Perrin, you can choose any room in the tower that you can sleep in tonight." Robin told me. "Good night friends!" Starfire spoke in a joyful way. Everyone said good night to everybody and we headed off to bed. I knew what room I was going to sleep in, my old room. I can make up the excuse I liked the way it was decorated, so it won't be suspicious. As I opened the door to the room my mind was rushed with memories. From being surprised with it by the Titans to leaving it for what I thought was the last time with Beast Boy. On the bed was what looked like green dog hairs on my bed. As I crawled into it I fell fast asleep in what I thought was two seconds.

The next morning I woke up with Beast Boy in my face. "What are you doing in here?!" He sounded angry. "What's the problem?" "I'll tell you what the problem is! This is Terra's room!" "I'm sorry, I didn't know...it was so beautiful in here and..." "What's going on in here?" Robin asked, as he appeared though the door. "She's in Terra's room! She's in her bed!" "Beast Boy, chill. It's her first time in the tower, so cut her some slack." "OK but will you please not come in here anymore?" "Sure, whatever you say." I started to get out of bed when Robin left with Beast Boy not too far behind him. After they were gone I combed my hair (I slept in my clothes) and headed to the main room of the tower. "Good morning my new friend! How did you sleep?" Starfire greeted me. I thought that I could pick on BB like the way friends pick on each other but I was wrong. "Well, I slept good, but I didn't wake up that well." I answered as I started to giggle. "You shouldn't have slept in Terra's room then." I heard BB grumble quietly, but then Robin elbowed him. "I made breakfast everybody!" Cyborg yelled over everyone who was talking. "Finally, I thought I was going to starve." Raven said, then Cyborg put eggs and waffles onto everybody's plate.


	3. Control

Chapter 3

It was a few months later when my troubles begun. I had been working hard to control my powers during fights with bad guys. There's one thing I always wonder though, no matter how many times we kick a bad guy's butt they always escape from prison. I guess I should know but I was never locked up. We were fighting Mambo when something happened I couldn't control. When he was going after Beast Boy I used my power to throw a rock at Mambo. When it knocked him over everyone looked at me quickly. "Perrin, was that you?" Robin asked me as Mambo groaned under the huge rock. "Yes, it was, but I'm very sorry I didn't tell you about my power…" I had to come up with something quick, "…It's just I have good arm strength that's all." "No way, that's not just 'good arm strength'!" Beast Boy yelled over to me, "You just made a Mambo pancake under that boulder!"

Back at the tower in my new room (it's defiantly not my old room after what BB did to me after my first night there as Perrin) I was on my laptop (the one from "Betrayal") when I got an email…from Slade. My heart was racing faster than a cheetah could run. I clicked the** READ **button. In two seconds his email popped on my screen.

**Dear Terra, **

**I hope you are not seeing the Titans. Which I bet you're in their Tower right now.**

**Sincerely, **

**SLADE**

P.S.- I'm always watching 

I was going crazy; someone was playing a joke on me. But nobody knew it was me. All of the sudden an IM popped up on my screen.

**SLADE-Terra I know you are there.**

I started biting my gloves where my nails are.

SLADE-What did I tell you about biting your nails, Terra? Perrin1628- SHUT-UP! I'm not Terra! I don't even know who this Terra is. I don't even know who u r! SLADE-Don't play dumb with me Terra. I know you are there and like I said before, I'm always watching.   
(In a dream where Perrin, Terra, is running around an empty town and no matter where she goes Slade's face, mask, pops up at a dead end). _Terra, I'm always watching…always…Terra don't play dumb with me…what did I tell you about biting on your nails?…SHUT-UP! I'm not Terra! I don't even know who this Terra is…leave me alone…leave me alone…leave me alone…LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!_ When I woke up the next morning I didn't wake up with BB in my face but instead the roof of my room was in my face. How could a dream have that much effect? I didn't even know I was using my powers during my dream. Then I realized that I couldn't control them even though I thought I could. As fast as I could I ran to the main room of the tower and tell the Titans who I really was when I knew they would know after bringing the roof in with my powers. When I got there, out of air, Robin was already talking, "…Last night there was an earthquake that was so powerful it caused $124,300 in damage." "That's one powerful earthquake!" BB said and then finally glancing over at me. "But that's not the weird part. There were sightings of a strange yellow glow during the earthquake." "You think it was Terra?" Starfire asked. "I think after so long of just standing there she might be trying to break lose." Raven added. Later that day as I went to yet another room, (because of the earthquake I caused) I heard something from Beast Boy's room. "Terra if your still alive right now please send some sort of message like the earthquake last night. We're still trying to find that cure for your condition. There's a new girl in the tower, her name is Perrin, and when we get you out of there you can meet her. She's a lot like you too. She's the only one other than you to go near Starfire's homemade glork. I'm sorry if she messed up your room any Terra, but like Robin said, she didn't know…" I couldn't listen anymore. I can't believe he really likes me. Ever since the first day I thought he hated me. 

A couple days later the Titans wanted to go see "Terra". _I'm glad I thought of making a statue of myself._ When we got there nobody even let the slightest noise out of their mouths. So when Beast Boy started talking it scared me a little. "Cyborg, do you think you really got it?" "I'm 99.99 sure." "What about the other .01?" I asked. "It would only mean she's…" "Only if she's what?" BB asked. Then Cyborg hesitated then answered, "…only if she's dead." Cyborg pressed some buttons on his arm and it started spraying that pink mist that Slade had sprayed on me the day I became normal again. I know that they had come up with the solution but I knew it wouldn't work because the dummy wasn't alive. I heard some whispers of the Titans as the saw that it wasn't working, "Why isn't it working…" BB kept repeating as did Starfire. "What's going on?" Raven asked herself over and over. "Terra I know your alive, Cyborg must have gotten the wrong formula." Robin said to himself trying to keep calm. After all the pink mist was gone everyone looked like someone had come and just ripped their hearts out. "Check her heart rate! Something must be wrong with your formula!" BB said to Cyborg as tears began to run down his face knowing, just knowing that something must be wrong. "There isn't one." Cyborg said calmly as he too had tears coming from his eye. "YOUR SCANNERS MUST BE WRONG! SHE'S NOT DEAD, SHE'S ALIVE!" BB was crying so much he could fill an ocean full of tears. All the Titans were crying at least a little bit. I stood there watching them cry over me.


	4. Terra

Chapter 4

About a month later after the news of "Terra" the Titans started to get a hold of themselves. When the trouble alarm went off they sprang into action and so did I. The Titans had made me a Teen Titan about a week after the bad news. It was Slade. I thought I had gotten rid of Slade when the Titans thought I was dead. But I was wrong. For some weird reason Slade was robbing a laundry place. When we got there, there was no sign of him. Then out of no where Slade dumped something that smelled awful on my head and then he just disappeared.

When we got back to the tower I was cold and dripping so I decided to take a shower. After I got out I wrapped my hair in a towel put on a pair of pajamas and fell fast asleep. When I woke up the next morning and went to the mirror and I felt as though I was going to pass out. My hair was…blonde! How could this happen? All I did was take a shower!

That's when my mind thought of Slade. I ran to look at my clothes and I instantly knew what Slade had dumped on my head the day before…peroxide. All of my clothes were white from the peroxide. Slade was trying to expose who I was.

As fast as I could I opened my window, grabbed some money and summoned two small rocks to me. As tight as I could I held on and quickly flew to the Hair-are-we. I ran in bought the dye, went to a bathroom in a restaurant and dyed my hair. When I flew back into my room and closed my window there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said in my nicest voice. It was Beast Boy and he looked at me strangely,

"Perrin, uh I was just checking on you. You haven't came out of your room and it's almost 2 o'clock." I glanced over at my clocked and it glowed **1:48pm**.

"Oh, I must have slept in late. It was really late when I went to bed last night."

"I was just checking." Then he left the room and I just stayed on my bed thinking of what could happen now.

As I left Perrin's room I could feel there was something she was keeping from us. Lately she's been so jumpy, and not like herself. When she is herself I can look in her eyes and see the same love Terra had for me and I feel the love that I had for Terra. But Terra is dead now just so she could save what she had destroyed, the city, her friendship, her life, and her love with me.

I went into my room and pulled a slightly large cardboard box with the word **Terra** on it. "When I open this I remember that night at the fair, and then that kiss, well almost, but Slade messed it up, He messes everything up. He ruined my life from then on. All I have left of you are the pictures from the fair and some pictures of just you. The last thing I have in this box is your pager. After that night you betrayed us I went and got it just in case it was all Slade. Then I think to Perrin, she is just like you Terra, in all sorts of ways. I think that I love her. I know that I love you but your dead and you will never be with me until I die and I'm so young and that could take…forever. I think I should just move on Terra. But I don't think I can love again. How can I love again?"

As I started to walk to the main room of the tower to get some lunch when I heard Beast Boy talking to "Terra".

"Then I think to Perrin, she is just like you Terra, in all sorts of ways. I think that I love her. I know that I love you but your dead and you will never be with me until I die and I'm so young and that could take…forever. I think I should move on Terra. But I don't think I can love again. How can I love again?" Then I thought to myself_ I'm not dead Beast Boy and I wish I could tell you but I can't. It's all Slade's fault. I still love you BB don't forget that. _

The next day I concocted a plan to let BB know that I still love him. _Tonight I will stand on a rock and when he starts to talk to "Terra" I will answer back._ I sort of got a general time he talks to "Terra" every night; he usually starts around 7pm and ends around 8:30pm. I needed to start my plan around 6:45pm and it was already 6:38pm. "I'm headed to the Library, I'll probably be back in an hour or two." I lied.

"OK Perrin, just page us if you need us." Robin told me, like the way I barely remember my mother telling me when I was little, except she said to me, "OK Terra, please be careful; and don't hurt any of the other kids with your powers. And no showing them off either, that's how you gave your father a concussion."

_My father. I remember him even less than I remember my mom. I even forgot what he looked like. All I remember is his name…Edals._

As I walked out of the tower I looked up at it to make sure nobody was watching. Instead of standing on huge rock I decided to sit on a rock slightly smaller than a bench. I looked at my watch and it illuminated **6:48pm**. So, I climbed on my rock, got comfortable, and then I flew it under BB's window so he wouldn't see me but he could still hear me and I could hear him. Then I heard his door shut, and he began talking "Terra, I know it's been a while since they assumed you were dead, and I was doubting myself today wondering if you were really alive…and well…sometimes…" His voice trailed off thinking about if he should even say it so I answered

"BB, don't doubt yourself…never doubt. I'm paying the price for doubting you and the others." By this time BB was at the window crying and it felt like little drops of rain on my head as I looked at him.

"Terra, where are you! Terra, answer me! TERRA! TERRA! Terra."

Now those few little drops of rain felt like the whole ocean was dumping on my head, but I couldn't risk it. If I started talking he could look down because I talked back and he would find out my secret. So I decided to go back down and get back from the Library from which tonight I read a very sad story of a boy and his girl.


	5. Raven's Confession

Chapter 5

That night at supper everyone was extremely quiet. It felt as if you made one little peep you were in big trouble like it was for me at middle school. "_Ms. Wilson, will you please be quiet while I'm trying to teach?" "Yes Mrs. Queasier."_ Why wasn't anyone speaking? "I'm just wondering…does a dog have your voice boxes?"

"What kind of Figure of Speech was that?" Cyborg asked.

"It's my own made-up one." I now felt more awkward than I was about ten seconds ago. I didn't talk anymore during dinner that night and after dinner I went to my room.

_Are they getting smarter? Are they figuring it out and not telling me? Why should I be worried? _There was a knock on the door. When I opened the door it was Raven. "Sorry to bug you but I feel something…from your room."

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"I feel a terrible weight in your room, or maybe it's my own."

"Why would it be your own weight in my room?"

"Maybe it's the way I treated Terra; but now you're here and I have a feeling, just because what Terra did to us, that you will do the same." I thought about that for a few seconds. _I am doing the same thing again. Raven's right, I am doing the same, but for different reasons._

"I wouldn't even think about tricking you ag…" I suddenly cut myself off immediately as I started to say "again".

As I left Perrin's room I felt the weight got heavier. I don't know why but I don't trust this girl. She cuts herself off, and she staggers in her sentences. I think she's a _traitor_.

Author's Note - Yes I know this chapter is extremely short but I couldn't think of anything else to go with the chapter's name.

Try to make the next one longer,

Sinisterdarkness


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning I was still thinking about what Raven had said to me the night before. She acts like she doesn't trust me. "If only I could tell them who I really am." I whispered to myself as I looked in the mirror remembering the past, including Slade.

I was walking to Perrin's room to wake her up and tell her breakfast was ready (and maybe ask her out). I was walking slowly thinking if I'm ready to ask anyone out or not. Then I was finally at her door. As I hesitated to walk in, I heard something… "If I could only tell them who I really am." I froze. Even though it was Perrin's room it was Terra's voice coming from that room. I thought I was going crazy but then I saw through the crack in the door that it was Perrin talking. I ran down the hall wondering if I should run down the hall into the main room of the tower screaming at the top of my lungs "TERRA'S ALIVE! SHE'S PERRIN IN DISGUISE! TERRA'S ALIVE!" or stop running and keep it my secret. I decided to keep it a secret because why would she come back in disguise without a good reason to hide herself, maybe even from Slade. That would explain why I heard her voice when I talked to _Terra_ that night. But why didn't she answer? Terra's still watching over me even if it's in secret.

_2/9/04_

_Dear Dairy, _

_It's Terra. Things are getting calm around here. My cover is still, well, covered. I know it's not safe to keep a dairy but I can't keep it all in all the time. Beast Boy keeps looking at me like he did that night on the Ferris Wheel, before Slade. Does he like me again? Does he love Perrin or the old Terra? I'm getting wrapped up in lies. I have to be careful with each passing sentence. I love him so much but yet I can not tell him __and it rips me to pieces._

_See ya,_

_Terra _

_2/9/04_

_Dear Dairy, _

_It's Beast Boy. Things are getting calm around here. My secret is still, well, a secret. I know it's weird for a guy to keep a dairy but I can't keep it all in all the time. Terra keeps looking at me like she did that night on the Ferris Wheel, before Slade. Does she like me again? Does she love me? I'm getting wrapped up in this secret. I have to be careful with each passing sentence. I love her so much but yet I can not __tell her and it rips me to pieces._

_See ya,_

Beast Boy 


	7. Revealed

Chapter 7

_2/10/04_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Terra again. Every day gets harder and harder. Today we fought Slade. Slade is a real pain in the neck. I just want to run from him almost every time I see him. I'm afraid that he'll expose me. It's horrible. Hold on, I'm getting an IM. Oh my Gosh…It's Slade. I'm not going to answer. He's typing something else. What does 'Fine' mean with Slade? Is he going to give up? I hope so but he doesn't usually give up that easy._

_See ya,_

_Terr _

**Before she finishes writing her name she hears the sound****of glass shattering from somewhere then the sound of a scream from BB**. "BEAST BOY!" I scream at the top my lungs as I jolt out my room as fast as I can to BB's room. As I enter the room, I see broken glass everywhere and a note on the bed…from Slade.

Dear Titans,

It's Slade. If you want your precious Beast Boy back you'll do as I say. Meet me at the old factory at mid night. And trust me you'll come.

SLADE

PS-**Bring your new Titan with you.**

About the time I had time to read it everyone else came rushing through the door, "What's going on?" Robin asked me quickly. A tear ran down my face. "He has Beast Boy. Slade…he kidnapped him. I didn't get here in time to save him. Read this." I handed the note to Robin. "I know what he wants." I said as more tears ran down my face. "He wants me. I'm…Terra." Everyone stood in awe and stared at me for the longest time. Then Raven spoke up, "Why didn't you tell us?" "I couldn't. Slade said he would destroy me if I ever came back to you guys. I guess he figured it out and is trying to use Beast Boy as bait."

That night we were getting ready for the worst. We have no clue what Slade has waiting for us…and Beast Boy. The clock glowed **11:47pm**. We were ready to get him back and stop Slade for good. As we entered the factory the lights shut off and I heard the noise of someone getting punched. I didn't know who it was but I tried to listen for Slade so it wouldn't be me next. All I heard was random feet running in different directions so I stayed still as a rock so I wouldn't be heard by anyone. "_Help…someone…anyone…oh"_ it was BB. So I carefully walked quietly in the direction of his voice. "_Help…Help"_ I finally felt a foot strapped to some sort of chair. "Beast Boy?" I said in my regular voice so he would know Terra was there, not Perrin. "Terra, get me out of here. Where are the others?" "Truthfully, I don't know with all the lights off. I don't know how to you out." "Just rip or crush these locks." I felt around at his hands and felt one lock at each hand. I used my power to summon a stone from the ground. I banged at the locks as sparks flew with each strike until they came off. As I was about to get the ones off his feet I felt a punch to my side. I knew it was Slade. "What did I tell you before you left? I told you to never see the Titans ever again. But you disobeyed me, that will cost you." He said all of this as he kept beating me up and I tried to punch him but I couldn't see him so I punched at him blindly…and missed. "You think when I let you go I magically took out my control on you? I can still control you. I can still control your every move. Watch." He must have been moving his arms and hands because mine were moving and I couldn't control it. "Help!" "No one can help you now Terra." "I can." BB said as he amazingly had got himself free. "I can see in the dark. I'm _Beast _Boy remember? Animals can see in the dark." "You forget one thing, I control her every move, _Remember?_" "She over came you once and she can do it again." "She doesn't work for you anymore Slade." Robin said out of nowhere as the other Titans followed close behind. "Looks like we've got you Slade. Your surrounded and I know how to resist your control." I said as boldly as I could. "You think I'll give up so easily?" Slade asked me sarcastically. "No, and that's why we'll have more fun taking you down." I added with a smirk. "We'll see who's going to be having fun." He whispered in my ear as he threw something on the ground and a giant puff of smoke came all around us. Then the lights came on and Slade was gone. "He might be evil but I believe he's as cowardly as a little mouse." I said as we left.

After we got back I knew that wasn't the last time we would see Slade. I stopped back by the Hair-are-we and bought blonde hair dye. I looked normal again. I actually felt like someone had just lifted a 200-pound weight off me. No more secrets, no more lies, and no more hiding. I can finally be me…Terra, not Perrin. Terra has returned.

It is never

**THE END**


End file.
